Cast a Spelltacular Tale
How to Begin To enter the contest, comment on this page - or on our discord server in the channel of the same name. After the registration period ends, a piece of literature will be selected for the contest. This origin literature, could be anything from a myth - to a fable. Each contestant will receive a character from the literature and will be tasked with making a child of that character. For characters to be assigned, all those who enter will need to 'roll dice' on our discord channel, using one of the bots on our server. A list of all possible parents will be released when the origin literature is announced. Everyone get's to role once. Users will chose roles according to the number they roll. The contest will continue, giving your character art is not required but heavily suggested for this contest as art will always increase your chances of winning. During the contest, all users must make a bio for their character, and the Discord channel will be open for communication regarding how the characters all fit together. All characters are required to be in the same universe around the same time, because the point of the contest is to 'Cast' a whole Tale. Entry Submission To submit your finished character all you need to do is make a page on The Portal, and give it the contest specific category. How do you win? There will be a public poll at the end of the contest. This poll will be slightly different then other contest polls. The poll will be set up with 2 to 3 questions per character/entry. These questions will all be the same per character/entry. Each character/entry will be ranked from 1 - 10 in each question. The votes will be tabulated differently as well. The votes will be written out, and the top and bottom scores will be crossed out for all characters. For example, if a character got *10 *9 *6 *5 *1 *1 10, 1 would all be crossed out, and the rest of the scores be added together. (9+6+5+1) Which would give that character an overall score of 21. Then the average will be taken from that. (5.25 = final score). This method is to rule against overly high votes and low votes, putting everyone into a smaller range. (since the poll will be evaluating a single character at a time, not comparing the character to other entries, this does not take away a majorities votes, as this will be done to all the characters scores, however it eliminates the chance of an unexpectedly high or low score effecting your overall average). No voting questions will be based on art, however some may have to do with a overall description of the character, which would include the 'Appearance' section of our page format. The character at the end with the highest average will win first place, second will win second place, and third will take third place. Prizes 1st Place & x10 2nd Place & x5 3rd Place & x3 Participation x1 Rounds Template:Cast/February|February 2019 Category:Contests